He's a Rebel
by Atem's Queen
Summary: Joey Wheeler's just your average teenage guy with your average teenage dream. To become a famous rock star. Will he be able to reach his goal?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Me no owny! I don't own Green Day, but I own some of their CD's.**

Chapter One: The beggining.

It was a normal dat at Domino High. Classes were going and students were learning. Well, except one person, Joey Wheeler. He didn't care what was going on. So he sat slumped in his seat staring out the window dayfreaming. Daydreaming about being a famous rock star, just like his idol.

Many people told him it was impossible for someone like him to evev think about making it to the top. The big time, but no one knew about Joey's hidden talent.

Joey was going to be just like his idol, Billie Joe from Green Day (A/N: To me, Joey looks like a Green Day fan.) He went to all their concerts and had all their music videos. Plus he had posters of them too. Yep, you could tell, that he was a really big fan.

Just then, the teacher slammed her ruler on his desk, interrupting his daydream. "Joseph Wheeler!" He jumped a bit.

Joey looked away from the window. "Hm?"

Wht aren't you paying any attention!" snaped the teacher.

"Uh...I was."

"Okay then. Do you care to answer the question?"

"Alright." said Joey what was it?" everybody giggled.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Decide whether the statement is true or false. 4(2 +7) 4(2) + 7." (sorry it's a lame problem.)

Joey thought a moment. _'What should I do? I don't know the answer. Or do I...?'_

"Well?"

"The answer is false." The teacher's expression turned sour. "So, how'd I do teach?" The teacher was speechless.

"Well," said Kaiba who was sitting in the back of the room. "I guess the mutt really has a brain." Everybody giggled.

"I guess I do!" said Joey proudly. After a momeny, he realized what happened. "Hey!" Everybody bursted out laughing. "I'm gonna get you Kaiba. Just you wait."

At lunch

Joey sat at the lunch table, stuffinf his face with food. His friends came over to sit with him. "Hey Joey!" said Yugi as he set his tray down.

"Hey Yuge."

"So tell me," said Tristan. "How'd you get that question right?" Joey shrugged.

"I think it was a problem that I copied off your homework one time." answered the blond.

"Joey!" cried Tea. "That's called cheating!"

"So, I call it learning in my own way."

"You're hopless." answered Tea as she shook her head.

"Yes I am." said Joey. There was a long pause. "Wait, did I just call myself hopless?" Everybody nodded.

"You're slow." said Tristan.

"Everbody knows that." said a cruel harsh voice that belonged to, no other that, Seto Kaiba.

Joey sat up. "Kaiba." growled Joey.

"Hello mutt."

"You're so gonna pay for your last comments." snarled Joey.

"Well, it's not my fault you're such a loser." Joey walked up to Kaiba and pointed a finger at him.

"I may be a loser, but not for long."

"Oh? How so?" asked Kaiba, slightly amused by the mutt's words.

"I'm gonna be a rock star."

"Ha! I can't see you doing that. Do you honestly believe that you'll become a famous rock star? You don't have what it takes. You have zero talent." Kaiba pushed passed Joey.

"You stupid bastard!" Joey was about to go after Kaiba, but Tristan held him back.

"It's not worth it." Joey turned around and faced Tristan.

"It's not worth it? What do you mean it's not worth it?"

"Are you even sure you can actually accomplish your dream of being a rock star?"

"Joey smiled. "Not alone I can't."

"So," smiled Tristan. Does that mean I'm in?"

"Duh!"

"Alright!"

"Good luck with that!" said Tea as she walked away.

"I know you guys will do great!" said Yugi.

"Do you want to join?" asked Joey.

"Nah. Being a rock star isn't my thing."

"Alright. But if you ever want to join, you can. I'll save a spot for ya."

Thanks Joey."

"Alright! We're gonna be rock stars!" Joey and Tristan pumped their fists in the air.

End Ch. 1

**Atem's Queen: Did you guys like it? If I get enough reviews, I'll continue. Please review!**


	2. What To Do

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! Or Green Day.**

Chapter Two: What to do

Tristan sat on the floor of Joey's room. "So," said Tristan. "What are we gonna call our 'great' band?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of songs? Songs of love? Hate? What?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of music? Rock? Jazz? Country?"

"I don't know." said Joey very annoid. "Oh wait, I do know. Rock. Definatley rock. I'm gonna be just like Billie Joe Armstrong."

Tristan giggled a bit. "You've got a long way to go to do that."

Joey scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but hard work and practice is all we need." There was an akward silence.

"What istruments are we going to play?"

"Well," said Joey, "I'm gonna be the lead vocals and play the guitar. You'll be playing bass and vocals. How does that sound?"

Tristan thought a moment. "Sounds good. I've been playing bass for years."

"Good."

"We're gonna need one more person." said Tristan.

Joey rubbed his chin. "You're right. Who else?"

Tristan thought a bit. "How 'bout Duke?

"Sure," said Joey. "Just as long as he can play the drums and sings good."

"I think he can."

Works for me. I'll call him and see if he wants to join."

End Chapter Two

**Atem's Queen: Sorry that was so short. This will be the shortest chapter of this story. Well, it should be. I've had writer's block for quite some time. So, this is the best I that I can come up with besides chapter one that like popped into my head. Please review!**


	3. Calling Duke

**Disclaimer: Do we really have to say this when everybody knows that they do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Although, we all wish we did. If I did, Mai would DIE! Mwahahahahaha! cough Anyway...Thank you all who reviewed my story!**

Chapter Three: Calling Duke

Ring! Ring! Ring! Duke picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Duke, this is Joey."

"Oh hey, who are you again?"

Joey sighed. "You know, the guy you put in a dog suit." Man, he was litteraly going to kill himself for reminding himself about THAT.

"Oh, that guy. Sorry I made you-."

"Don't. Let's not even talk about THAT."

"Done. So how are you?"

"Fine. Anyway, hey, how do you feel about joining a band?"

"I'd be delighted. I'm reall good at playing the drums!"

"So I've heard."

"My precious hands aren't just for rolling dice, they can do other things like-."

"Shut up! No one needs to know what else they can do ya freakin' drag queen!" There was silence. "Anyway, do you want to join our band?"

"'Our' meaning?"

"You, me, and Tristan.

"Tristan you say?"

"Yes, Tristan."

"Okay!"

"Great!"

"I'll be right over!"

Click!

"So," said Tristan. "What'd he say?"

"He said yes."

"Awesome! Now we're getting somewhere. So, what are we gonna do about the lyrics?"

"What do you mean?" asked Joey, who had no idea what Tristan meant.

"Dude! Don't tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

"Okay." said Joey. "I've got the idea."

"Really?" said Tristan hopefully.

"No." said Joey flatly. "You told me not to tell you I have no idea, or something like that."

Tristan slapped his forehead. "The lyrics." said Tristan rather annoid.

"What about 'em?"

"Who's going to write them?" There was silence. (A/N: I've noticed there's a lot of silence. Sorry!)

"Me I guess."

"Alright. Solves that problem." Silence. "Are you sure you'll be able to pull it off?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't know, but I can always try. If I fail, I'll hire someone, but I will write them." said Joey determindly.

"But dude, all your poems and stuff suck!" said Tristan, as he made Joey feel bad. "Just hire someone."

"_I'll_ write them." said Joey stubbornly.

Tristan sighed and smiled a bit. "Once, you've made up your mind, no one can change it. That's a good thing. Because of you, we're gonna make it. Besides, you don't have the money to pay someone to write them." Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Joey got up and went to the door.

"Hey!" said Duke, as he held up his drum sticks. "I brought my drums." He pointed to the drum case that was by his feet.

"Great! Come on in!" Joey showed him in. So now the three of them sat on the floor of Joey's room.

"What's the name of the band?" asked Duke, but was answered only by silence.

Joey scratched his head. "I have no clue." More silence. "How 'bout, The Rebels!"

"Yeah sure." said both Tristan and Duke.

"But why?" asked Duke.

"Because," answered Joey. "It has to be against the law for someone like Tristan to have hair as pointy as that. Seriously Tristan, you could kill someone with that. Just with a headbutt. Your hair is a weapon of mass destruction, and Duke-" He looked at Duke, who was twirling his hair with his finger. "I'm not even going to talk about Duke."

"Oh, said Tristan. "What about you? It must be against the law for someone as stupid as you to be let loose running about."

Joey stood up. "Watch it."

"You started it!"

Duke spoke up. "Should we like, be practicing?"

"No," answered Tristan. "Joey has to write the lyrics."

"Oh. So I guess we'll have to go until Joey writes some. Then we can really start. It's been nice chatting with you all." Duke headed twards the door. Mind if I leave my drums here?" Joey shook his head. "Great."

"I'm going to too." said Tristan. " See ya tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye." said Duke and Tristan as they left.

Joey sat back down on the floor. "Darn! I have no idea what to write! I just need one song and then we could start playing. This is going to be harder than I thought."

End of Chapter Three

**Atem's Queen: My opinion, it sucked. But that's just me. Please review!**


	4. untitledfor now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Nobody doesn't except the guy who created it. Lucky dude. Anyway...sorry it took so long to post this. I was like so busy! You won't believe it! Homework and stuff like that. And on top of that, I had the evil dreaded...writer's block. So if this really sucks, and I mean REALLY sucks, blame the writer's block. Please enjoy, and better yet, please review! Um...this is kinda like Gravitation and yeah. So, just to say, I don't own Gravitation either, but I do own the song. I made it up, so...if it sucks...I'm sorry!**

**And this chapter is for DoggyDog13. Yes, I finally updated! Yeah! Anyway...**

Chapter four (I couln't think of a title!)

The day went by fast. Morning soon turned to night. Poor Joseph Wheeler sat on the floor, doing to most dreaded thing he could do. Think. Joey scatched his head in fustration. "Ah!" He stood up. "I've gotta take a walk. Fresh air will do me some good." He walked out the foor and headed twards the park. "At least I've got some lyrics down." He sat on the park bench with his wonderful sheet of foldered paper.

After a while of sitting and soaking up the nice, crispy, fresh air, he stood up. "Well, I think that did me some good. Guess I should be going." But, just then, the dreaded thing happened. The wind blew, and Joey's sheet of paper flew out of his hands. "No!" He chased after the paper, but someone caught it.

"Hello mutt." replied the voice of someone familiar.

"Kaiba." growled Joey. Kaiba glanced at the paper and read the lyrics.

Joye's lyrics:

'Make me your number one priority,

make room in that place that I call your heart (for me)

make me feel like I have a place to be (with you)

make me your number one priority

make room in that place that I call your heart (for me)

make me feel like I can be the best

make me feel like I can be number one!

Just make me feel like I can be...

that I can be...

Great!

I want to be the best and conquer all that comes before me

to be the greatest that ever was

to shine above everyone

So make me your number one priority

make room in that place that I call your heart

make me feel like I have a place to be

Make me your number one priority...

priority...

I want to be with you until the end

make me your number one priority

Priority!'

"Did you write this?" asked the blue-eyed teen.

"Yeah, why?" asked Joey. Kaiba smirked while crumbling the sheet of paper. "Hey! What'd you do that for!"

"Like I said before mutt," replied kaiba. "You have zero talent." Kaiba threw the crumbled paper on the ground and started to walk off.

Why you..." snarled Joey as he picked up the paper and ran after Kaiba. Once he caught up, he grabbed his arm. "What do you mean I have 'zero talent'?" asked the blond eagerly. Kaiba turned around and faced Joey.

"I mean you suck. You have no talent what so ever. I don't even know why you bother to even _try_ and write lyrics. You should just give up." He turned to walk away, but Joey stopped him.

"No." said Joey very sternly. Kaiba looked directly in the blond's eyes. He saw a great will of desire. A desire to be great. "I will not give up so easily Kaiba. I don't give a shit what you say."

"You'll never make it." said Kaiba. Joey tightened his grip on Seto's arm.

"What makes you so sure I won't?" asked Joey.

Kaiba looked at him. "Simple mutt, you're a loser." He tugged him arm, which made Joey let go. He tried for like the second time to leave, but once again, Joey stopped him. "What do you want from me?"

"Tell me I'm not a loser, and take bck everything you said about me."

"No." said Kaiba flatly. "How many time do I have to tell you, you've got zero talent. Now leave me alone." Joey let go of Seto. "Later mutt." He started to leave, but Joey started to walk along side him. "Now what do you want?"

"Nothing." replied the blond. They continued to walk in silence.

"Then why are you following me?" asked Kaiba. "Do you like me or something?" Joey's face turned red, but he quickly turned away.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Then why?" asked Kaiba, as he smiled at Joey's reaction. There was silence.

"I don't care if you think my lyrics stink, I will become a rock star."

"Oh great." sighed Kaiba. "We're back on that?"

"Yes."

"Just drop it." The two walked in silence.

_'My lyrics don't stink.' _thought Joey. _'I will become a rock star. Just like Billie Joe. What a jerk. Seto thinks he's all tough and shit. He's so stuck up.'_

"Is something wrong?" asked Kaiba, breaking the silence. _'Why am I asking this?'_

"Yeah." replied Joey. "You."

"Me?" asked Seto inocently. "What ever do you mean?"

"You know!"

"No. I have no clue." Joey was now getting fustrated.

"You jerk!"

"Am I?"

"Grr!"

"You're cute when you're angry." Joey's face turned bright red.

"A-are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe."

"So my lyrics don't suck?" asked Joey.

"They do."

"Grr!" Joey stood in front of Seto. "Why do you gotta be so mean?"

"Is this mean?" Kaiba grabbed Joey and pulled him into a kiss. Joey couldn't help but kiss him back. (A/N: I suck at whole lovey dovey stuff.) After a few moments, they broke apart.

"Uh...I have to...I have to go!" he ran twards his house. Joey closed the door behind him. _'that was...Did that actually happen? Did Seto just...kiss me?'_ Joey flopped on his bed, and hugged his pillow. (A/N: To me, that was girlyish.)_ 'I kinda liked it though.'_ Joey giggled at the thought. "Well, at least I have my lyrics."

Chapter four finally come to an end

**Atem's Queen: That's like the best I could come up with. Like I said, I had writer's block. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
